Returned Regrets
by Ana Mazami
Summary: Sarah has the chance to take back all the words she's said and goes back to the Labyrinth less than a moonth after.


Returned Regrets

By Ana Mazami

_You have no power over me!_

Those words have haunted Sarah's mind since the very day she said them, mainly because her life had fallen downhill since that fateful day. Her father lost his job and they were forced to sell the house and move to some old rundown apartment.

All in all it didn't turn out all that bad seeing as her stepmother divorced with her father for some much wealthier man. Not long after that however her father fell into a rut of alcoholism and didn't seem like he was going to be pulling himself out of it any time soon.

One night Sarah laid in bed reading her book, "The Labyrinth" for the millionth time as she occasionally looked over to check on her little brother as he snuggled up to her old teddy bear, Lancelot. Merlin was curled up at Sarah's feet at the foot of her bed. "I wish I never said those words. I wish I could just take them back now and know how life would have been if I just took his hand." She said with a sigh as she flipped the page. The final line on the page haunting her as it read, _you__ have no power over me!_

"Why did I have to say those words?" she asked herself as she placed the book on her night stand.

All of a sudden the lamp flickered off, "What the-?" She asked herself as she tried to flick it on. Then a snowy white owl flew through her window and perched itself on the window sill. It seemed to have no flaws except for the bi-colour eyes that stared at her intently. All in a flash the owl morphed into the goblin king himself, Jareth. He sat there on the window sill looking at her charmingly taking in all the changes she had went through over the year. Her hair was still long, but she had dyed it blonde with crimson tips. Her fashion sense was also much different seeing as she was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a rather tight t-shirt that exposed her midriff just a little. Sarah's face dropped in surprise at the mere sight of him. "What do you want?" She asked as she hardened her face to put up a hard front.

"You made a wish didn't you?" he as ever so nonchalantly.

"So what if I did?" she asked pretending to be bitter about a year ago when she had to save her brother from being turned into a goblin.

"Now now... still angry about my little Labyrinth... and I thought you would have been past that by now." He said as he walked over to her and placed a hand gently on her cheek which was quickly swatted away by Sarah's hand. "I have only come to give you your wish, nothing more." He said reassuringly.

"Wha-what wish?" she stuttered as she slid back on the bed to get away from him.

"You forget so easily?" he asked as a small crystal ball appeared in his hand, "It shouldn't be that hard to remember something so simple." The crystal then showed the image of Sarah reading. "I wish I never said those words. I wish I could just take them back now and know how life would have been if I just took his hand." The crystal echoed. "Remember now?" he asked as the crystal disappeared from his hand.

"Yeah... So what of all my other wishes since then? Like when I wished my father to find a job so we didn't have to lose the house or what about the one for him to stop his drinking?" she asked angrily as she got up and paced around the room and then stopped at the window.

"I can take you away from all this, all you have to do is just merely say the word and I'll give it to you." He said as he stood behind her running his hands along her arms.

"And what about Toby?" she asked quietly.

"He may come as well if you so desire." He said quietly.

Sarah placed her hand on his, which was now on her shoulder, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said back then! I was just-just so...angry!" She said as her own strength failed her and she turned around and embraced him burying her face into his chest.

"It's alright Sarah. Just wish yourself away and you'll have your wish." He said comfortingly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wish Toby and I could be with you." She said as she looked up at him.

He smiled as an orb engulfed them all in the room, including Merlin. Sarah couldn't help but gasp as they then appeared in the throne room of the castle beyond the goblin city. She let go of him before her feet landed on the ground and landed on the ground and hit her head knocking her unconscious.

Sarah awoke in a bed with an ice pack lying ever so uncomfortably under her head. "Ugh... how long have I been out for?" she asked as she noticed Jareth sitting at the foot of her bed watching her intently with Toby in his arms. Toby was changed in a lovely emerald green velvet sleeper with intricate gold threads embroidering a beautiful leaf design on it.

"You've been out for about an hour. I hope you like your bed." He said kindly as he ran his hand along the fur covered comforter. The sheets were pure silk that were a deep brown that matched the fur on the comforter.

"I like it very much. Thank you." She said as she lifted the covers.

"I took the liberty in finding appropriate attire for you to wear here." He said kindly as he showed her a beautiful crimson red silk dress that had a corset built in to it.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

"I'll leave you to change and send in a maid to help you put it on." He said as he got up and walked out.

A maid almost immediately came in and curtsied in front of her, "Hello my lady. I'm Kara, I will be your dresser and handmaiden." She said politely.

"Ok." Sarah said quietly as she began to change.

Sarah walked out of her room wearing the dress and a beautiful pair of shoes. Her blonde hair was beautifully pulled up to accent her features. A loose tuft of hair trailed down the side of her neck. She felt uncomfortable in the corset but managed to put up with it. She smiled as she saw Jareth in the throne room. He stood to greet her as a goblin took the baby. "You look exquisite!" He said breathlessly.

She smiled, "I'm glad you approve." She said with an elegant smile.

Jareth took her hand gently and escorted her down the stairs to a seat beside his throne. It was a little smaller but was much more elegant than the throne he sat in, which looked more like a hunter's chair. "Please, have a seat." He said as he showed her to her seat.

"Why am I to sit here?" She asked.

He smiled as he looked at her, "I placed you there as someone of stature, and hopefully one day as my queen." He said gently.

Sarah couldn't help but be surprised at what he just said. "I-I-I don't know what to say... I never thought you'd be so forward but I can't help but say yes." She replied quietly still surprised at his answer.

He smiled as an orb landed at her hand to show a diamond cluster ring on her ring finger. Another orb flew to her neck to expose a beautiful gold pendant with a crystal orb in the middle. The pendant was in the shape of and upside down crescent moon and landed perfectly into a choker. "Thank you." He said quietly.


End file.
